The Ultimate Showdown
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. The fight for the ultimate. Oc's, YYH, FMA, FY, Naruto, R12, FB, OP,DN, Inu.


The Invitations

It was mid- spring when everyone got a letter at Kageryu's temple. Everyone opened their letters and moaned except Baku and Bake; they jumped in the air and high- fived.

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves team7 and Konohamaru all got the same letter. They read it and Naruto plus Konohamaru got excited and jumped about. Thus leaving Sasuke and Sakura embarrassed.

In the Village Hidden in the Sand, Gaara received the same letter. When he read it her set it down and went to train.

In the middle of the sea somewhere the Straw Hat crew got their letters by a messenger bird. They read their letters and this is how they reacted: Ussop fainted, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji danced around, Nami went to map out the way, and Chopper got all of his medical supplies together.

In an alley way in Central, Envy and Scar saw two of these letters on the ground, one each addressed to them. They picked them up and read them. Envy ran back to Lust and Gluttony. Scar hoped there'd be state alchemists going, and he was in luck.

In Central, Roy called Ed, Al and Winry into his office to give them their letters. Ed was ecstatic, Al looked worried and Roy acted like this happened everyday when clearly it didn't.

In Hang-Nan, five of the letters arrived at the palace. One for Chichiri, Nuriko, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Suzaku. They read their letters and Tasuki immediately rubbed the fact that he got to compete and Tamahome didn't. Mitsukake got his medical stuff together, Nuriko comforted Hotohori that he'd be all right, Suzaku thought on it and Chichiri danced around. (A/N: If you have seen the Dancing Chichiri picture, he was doing that dance.)

On the other side of China, in Qu-dong, the palace there got the same letters. Nakago acted like Roy, Suboshi acted like Ed, Soi said 'bring it on', and Seiryu sighed.

And in Bei-jia and Byakko and Genbu got ready when they received their invitations.

In the Spirit World the other Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, and Byakko got their letters and threw a party with demon bugs (KJ: Fun).

Back in ancient Japan, Kagome just came through the bone eaters well and handed the letters to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

"They appeared at my house, and these too," said Kagome showing more letters addressed to Sessomaru, Jaken, Naraku, and Kagura. They decided that they could get rid of them in the battle so they left in search of them. When they found they handed the letters over and walked away.

IN a suburb of Japan, Akane was flipping through the mail when she saw three identical letters. She pulled them out and looked at them. She then walked past Ranma and Ryoga who were bickering. She shoved the letters at them and walked up to her room. Ranma and Ryoga immediately accepted, but Akane was up and down.

It was after school and Satoshi planned on helping Daisuke with his homework. When they walked into his room they found two letters. They read theirs and looked up at each other. Krad and Dark had to persuade them to accept.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru just got home when Shigure walked in and said that Akito wishes to see Yuki, Kyo, and himself. So they started waking leaving Tohru at home (A/N: Ha ha ha.) (KJ:  ). When they walked into Akito's room there sat Haru, Hatori, Kagura, and of course, Akito. Akito silently handed each of them their letters and he had one as well. They read their letters and Shigure got scared, Kyo was ready for it, Kagura, Haru, Yuki, Akito, and Hatori remained calm.

Over at Hanajima's house, Uotani and Hanajima got letters as well. They read them and looked at each other. Then they called Tohru to make sure she didn't get a letter.

So everyone has received their letters. We have KJ here now to read it for us.

"_To whomever the envelope was addressed too:_

_You have been accepted into The Ultimate Showdown. Humans, demons, animals, and other species from all over are being gathered together to see who is Ultimate._

_It will take place at the Dark Tournament Arena on March 15th. Hotel and everything are all set so bring what you need and, of course, yourself. Friends and families are welcomed as well._

_There will be a ship waiting for everyone on March 15th. NOTICE: That is the only way of getting to the arena so don't miss it._

_Further notice: If you are a doctor or an announcer (should saw in the post script), please report to one of these rooms in the hotel:_

_Doctors: 276 (floor 2)_

_Announcer: 308 (floor 3)_

_I hope you'll be able to make it. So train hard and don't wimp out. See you there._

_Sincerely._

_ To be remained anonymous._

_P.S. You're fightint." _Read KJ (KJ: Der).


End file.
